


Hear No Evil

by Providence26



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Providence26/pseuds/Providence26
Summary: A/N - I always seem to make Alex the bad guy, I don’t know why as she is my favourite - I adore Stephanie March - so I apologise in advance. I always redeem her though.





	Hear No Evil

The past five weeks had been the happiest of Olivia Benson’s life. She, and her dear friend Alex Cabot, had started dating after years of dancing around the topic. No one knew yet, there was an unspoken agreement to wait and settle into the relationship before telling everyone. It had been difficult to try and avoid the rumor mill and still get to see each other. Olivia was spending more time delivering updates and reports in person. This is how she found herself in the ladies restroom at the DA’s offices. She had just closed her stall door when she heard another stall door open followed by the main door.

“Hey Alex.”

“Oh, hi Tracey, how’re you”

“Pretty good. Not with your shadow today?”

A couple of beats pass before Alex answers.

“My shadow?”

“Detective Benson. She’s been following you around like a lost puppy recently. She’s always hanging around.” There was a pause before Tracey resumed, “She’s always done that, but more so recently.”

Olivia hears Alex sigh before replying, “I know, I wish she wouldn’t hang around so much, but what can I do?”

“We think she has a thing for you. You need to be careful,you don’t want to encourage something like that.”

“I know. If it carries on I will say something. I should get back to work, see you later.”

Olivia waits until the restroom is empty again before leaving. She knows she is being over-sensitive, that they were both private people, but did Alex really have to make it seem like she agreed that Liv was bordering on stalking her?

Rethinking her previous decision to visit Alex, she headed back to the 1-6 instead.

That evening as Olivia and Nick were returning from interviewing a witness, her phone buzzed with a message.

It was from Alex.

_I missed you today. Are you stopping by tonight?_

What to say? Should she let on that she heard? She knew Alex cared about her but she was still stewing over what she overheard. This was one of her failings and she knew it. That didn’t make it any easier to stem the reaction. It was instinctive.

**Not tonight.**

Probably too curt, but she just didn’t have it in her to soften her words.

_Ok, tomorrow then?_

**I’ll let you know.**

It probably seemed like a brush off, but if Alex wanted an easy out, then she would give her one.

Three days passed before Alex hunted her down at the station. The soft smile Alex gave her never failed to make her happy.

“Hey Liv.” Alex looked around to check that no one was in listening distance.

“Hey Alex, did I mess up a 5?”

“No, I just thought I would come by and see what has kept you busy the past few days.” Alex parked herself on the corner of Olivia’s desk.

“Gang rape of a college student. It’s a messy one.”

Alex nodded. “Sounds brutal.”

“Yeah. Sorry Alex, I don’t really have time to chat.”

“Of course. Maybe you could stop by afterwards?”

“I don’t know that I would be very good company, I am dead on my feet already.”

“You don’t have to do anything, just sleep.”

"We’ll see, if I finish too late then I won’t wake you.”

Alex knew when to stop pushing, something was happening and she wasn’t sure what had changed. Olivia was distancing herself, avoiding her. It had been days since she had seen Olivia, there was a look in her eye that she couldn’t place, a barrier. She would leave it for now, but she was going to get to the bottom of this, she wasn’t going to give up on the best thing that had ever happened to her.

The fortnight that followed their late night chat in the squad room was frustrating for Alex. Olivia was friendly and always seemed pleased to see her, yet she always refused the lunches and dinners Alex suggested. The same with Alex’s offers to have Olivia over or when she suggested staying at Liv’s. She had had enough, this run around had gone on long enough. If Olivia wanted to end this then Alex wanted to hear her say the words.

She had gone by the precinct prior to going to Olivia’s apartment block, so she knew Olivia was either home or on her way there. She would just keep knocking and waiting until Olivia either answered or returned. To her surprise Olivia answered after her first knock.

“What are you doing here Alex?”

“I came to see my girlfriend, who has been doing her level best to avoid me for two weeks.”

“I haven’t,”

“Don’t…Don’t deny it. I have barely seen you. You have refused every invitation, every chance to spend time together. Do you want to break up with me?”

“No, I don’t. But I think the better question is do you want to break up with me?”

“Of course not, why would you even ask me that?”

“You’re embarrassed about us. Or ashamed. I’m not sure which.”

“That’s not true.” Alex’s voice was not as convincing as either would have liked.

“You wish I would spend less time hanging around your office. Being with me makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, Olivia, that’s not true.”

“Don’t Alex, please don’t. I need you to make it easier for me to let you go. People have noticed, and you…you agreed.”

The realisation of exactly what had prompted this hit Alex suddenly and with such force it felt like a body blow. “Liv, I can explain.”

“I don’t want you to Alex. I just want you to go. You deserve to find someone you are not ashamed of, who you can be proud to stand beside. That will never be me.”

Alex had been so surprised that she hadn’t noticed Olivia manoeuvre her backwards into the hallway. It was only when she found herself facing Olivia’s front door that she realized what had happened.

She had just been dumped and it was her own fault. She had not once stood up for Olivia in the conversation with Tracey. What was worse, she had agreed when Tracey made Olivia seem like some sort of infatuated pest.

This wasn’t happening. She pounded on Olivia’s door.

“Liv, open this door.”

“Go away Alex.”

“You open this door and let me in right now, Detective.”

She hadn’t expected Liv to relent so quickly, but was glad when she did.

“Thank you.”

“What do you want?”

“I want my girlfriend. I want to apologize. I want to hold you. I want to make everything better. I want to stop pretending you are nothing to me. I know we are both low key people, but I took it too far. I was caught off guard by Tracey. I shouldn’t have agreed with her. I love you Liv.”

It was the first time either had mentioned love.

“Liv, you know this, I know you do. Look in my eyes. Don’t you see it? Don’t you see how much I love you?”

“Alex…”

“Please forgive me, I will never deny you again.” She pulled Olivia tightly to her.

“I love you too, Alex.”


End file.
